The Morning After the Night Before
by Lemon Fan Speedo Man
Summary: Draco and Harry are together. Someone knows about their secret relationship. Someone in the shadows...Please Read and Review i cant wait to hear what you think. Thanks. This is my first ever FF i hope you enjoy it.
1. The Morning After

**Dedication: **_I am dedicating my first fanfic to Dani and Piegirl._

**Thanks: **_Thanks to: Nicole, Caitlin and Holly who helped me write and edit this story._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter JKR does._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Draco?"

"..."

"Draco?"

"Mmm...?

"Draco?!"

"What?"

Draco opened his eyes and with a shock, saw a half dressed Harry, who was hurrying to collect the rest of his clothes.

"Draco, you need to leave..."

"What? Why?"

"You need to leave before someone wakes up" said Harry, "You're not supposed to be here"

"Be where?"

"Uh, Draco, you're in my dorm"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Draco, "What am I doing here"

"Don't you remember anything from last night?"

"No" said Draco, sheepishly.

Harry dropped the clothes he was holding. How could Draco not remember last night? They had spent it together, Draco, whom Harry had loved for years, couldn't remember the one night they had spent together! The happiest moment of Harry's life and Draco couldn't remember! Harry was shocked, but had no time to think, he had to get Draco out, and fast.

"Draco, get a move on" Harry urged.

Draco moved around the room as quietly as possible, trying to find his clothes, when his eyes caught a glimpse of his favourite green shirt across the other side of the room. Thinking that he was almost out of here, he spotted whose bed it was lying on, Ron's.

"Shit" he breathed, raising a hand to his forehead and running it through his pale blonde hair.

Draco tiptoed swiftly to Ron's bed.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"My shirt, it's on Ron's bed. How did it get over there?"

Harry blushed, remembering last night.

"Oh..."

"Yeah" murmured Harry.

Images of the previous night came flooding back, Draco could feel his cheeks flush with colour; he grabbed his shirt and made a beeline for the door. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist. Their eyes met. A small smile spread across Draco's lips, and he was gone.

Down stairs Draco made his way swiftly through the common room, he did not notice the figure hidden in the shadows.


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does. _

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry had had enough; he got up and left the potions class.

"Get back here Potter!" bellowed Snape.

Harry ran through the maze of corridors, he could hear Snape as he ran, but he wasn't worried, he was going somewhere where no one could find him, the Room of Requirement.

Harry ran around one last corner, coming to a wall where the Room of Requirement's doors would appear.

"I need some place to get away" he breathed

"I need some place to get away" he repeated

"There you are Pot-" but before Snape could finish his sentence the doors appeared and Harry was gone.

As Harry entered the Room of Requirement he noticed someone standing in the corner, it was Draco.

"Draco?"

"..."

Harry moved forwards and put one arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" said Draco

"Ok, well-"

Draco turned to face Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you enjoy the other night?"

"Yeah... I did"

"Me too" said Draco tenderly.

Harry felt Draco's arms intertwine around him, pulling him closer, they kissed.

Reluctantly Harry pulled away

"We have class"

Draco sighed "Alright..."

Harry kissed Draco one last time and headed for the door.

The corridor was busy outside the Room of Requirement so no one noticed Draco slip a piece of parchment into Harry's hand, except for the person hidden by the shadows. Harry turned and looked at Draco one last time, then walked away.

-

"What's that?" asked Hermione, suspiciously eyeing the piece of parchment in Harry's hand.

"Oh, er, nothing..." replied Harry. Carefully he opened the piece of parchment, it read:

_Harry,_

_Tonight, Midnight – Astronomy tower._

_-_ _D_

The parchment fell to the floor. Quickly, Harry scrambled to pick it up, not noticing that the shadow was still watching – waiting.

-

Harry made his way down the stairs to the common room. It was almost time. He had his invisibility coat in one hand and the piece of parchment in the other. Harry slung the cloak over himself, not noticing the now scrunched piece of parchment lying on the cold stone.

As Harry left the common room, the shadow who had been watching, picked up the note and followed.


	3. Studying at the Library

**Disclaimer: **_i don't own Harry Potter, JKR does._

* * *

Harry removed his cloak at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower and disappeared inside.

The shadow who had been watching quickly scrambled to pick up the cloak and quietly followed Harry.

-

Harry and Draco talked for many hours up in the Astronomy Tower, and as the shadow watched its eyes brimmed with tears. The shadow knew then that Harry and Draco were truly in love.

Carefully the shadow removed the cloak and quietly made its way down the tower, and into the castle. Keeping hidden the shadow disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.

-

It was four in the morning and Harry was tired and cold, he snuggled up next to Draco and laid his head on Draco's chest. They fell asleep.

-

Draco was already awake when Harry woke and was running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Morning" he whispered

"Morning, what's the time?" asked Harry

"Oh, err, eight o'clock, we didn't get much sleep eh?"

"No" Harry laughed and sat up, he wrapped his arms around Draco and gave him a quick kiss

"We better get back, Ron and Hermione will be wondering where I am..."

Draco sighed, "Alright"

Harry was about to make his way down the stairs when he slipped on something, he looked down, his invisibility cloak! How had it got their? Hadn't he left at the bottom of the tower? Harry shrugged to himself, confused. He tucked the cloak under his arm and went down the stairs.

Draco ran to catch up and pulled Harry behind the tower

"Wha-" but before Harry could finish Draco kissed him, Draco pulled back,

"See you 'round" he said and walked away.

'_see you 'round'_ Harry thought, what did he mean by that?

-

Harry hoped luck was on his side as he slipped into the common room, but unfortunately it wasn't, Ron was sitting by the fire and spotted him right away.

"_Where have you been?_"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, he had sounded just like Mrs Weasley

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing Ron"

"Well, where have you been?" he asked again

"Does it matter?" questioned Harry

Ron sighed, "You haven't been 'round much lately"

Harry said the first thing that come to mind "Oh, right..., I've been in the library...studying"

"What? At eight in the morning?" said Ron startled

"...yeah" Harry hoped he was convincing Ron

"Right, well I'm going to get dressed, and then going to get some breakfast, want to join me?"

"..."

"Harry?"

"Huh? What?"

Ron sighed "do you want to join me for some breakfast- gosh you're out of it this morning"

"Yeah, well, I'm just tired"

"That's what you get for studying so early in the morning!"

Harry laughed, "I suppose so..."

"So breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Ok, I wont be long, see you there in five?"

"Yeah, ok"

-

Down in the Great Hall Harry waited for Ron, as he come in Harry could see him glare at Draco. Harry sighed, _'he'll never understand'_ .

"Man, Malfoy is a bastard" said Ron

"Whatever Ron, lets just eat eh?"

"Yeah sure, what's up with you mate?"

"Nothing Ron, just drop it alright?

"Ok..."

Harry grabbed some toast and sat down.

"Shish ish shome good h-"

"Shut up Ron"

Ron swallowed his hash brown "Sorry" he said, sheepishly

Harry laughed, "It's ok"

"So, what are you studying Harry?"

Harry yawned

"Am I boring you?"

Harry laughed, "No, like I said I'm just tired, late night"

"At the library?"

"What? Ron what are you on about?"

"You said you've been studying at the library, I was just wondering if that's where you where last night"

"Oh, right, yeah it was"

"How's it goi-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted

Harry waved at Hermione as she entered the hall he shuffled down the seat to make some room.

"Harr-"

"Not now Ron, we'll talk later, alright?"

Ron sighed, "Ok"

As Hermione sat down she yawned, "Gosh, I'm tired"

"Everyone is tired! Why is everyone tired?" questioned Ron who was getting frustrated "let me guess, you have been at the library as well"

"What? Ron you're not making sense"

"Well, Harry has been at the library studying all last night and this morning!"

Harry was worried, what if Hermione had been in the library? Would she tell Ron that he hadn't actually been their?

"No Ron, I wasn't in the library, I just didn't sleep well"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly with another pang of worry and disbelief he remembered that he had dropped the note the night before and hadn't picked it up. What if someone had found the note and followed him last night? What if that someone had used his cloak to spy on him and Draco? What if after they had spied on them, they left the cloak at the top of the stairs?

Harry's face had lost all colour, he got up from the table and bolted for the door.

"Where's he going?" asked Ron

"I don't know" answered Hermione, but she had an inkling as to where he had gone.

Across the hall Draco had seen Harry run, and knew that something must be wrong, he just hopped that no one had found out about their relationship.

-

Up in the common room Harry's fear was confirmed, the note was gone. Harry was really worried now, what if someone knew about them?

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter 4 coming soon!_


End file.
